<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Moments by unitchiefprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273520">Little Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefprentiss/pseuds/unitchiefprentiss'>unitchiefprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefprentiss/pseuds/unitchiefprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to make each chapter of this story a little scenario from the Emily and Andrew universe I've started with my To Build a Home series. These stories will mostly come from ideas posted in my curious cat on Twitter that don't necessarily seem to fit in with the world I've built in that series. Most of these will consist of Emily and Andrew raising Hazel.</p><p>I suppose this is an AU of my AU? Emily gets and accepts the director position, so she and Andrew stay in DC. Hazel (Emily and Andrew's daughter from my To Build a Home series) finds out what everyone at work calls her, adorableness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily glances in the rearview mirror at a red-light, smiling softly at three-year-old Hazel thumbing through a book in the backseat. </p><p>She’s a perfect combination of her parents. She has Emily’s nose. Andrew’s smile, the same twinkle in her eyes that he has. She’s just as fearless as they both are, and they know the older she gets the more that’s going to challenge them. </p><p>She certainly developed Emily’s affinity for languages. Hazel started talking rather early, learned her ABCs and how to count to ten in a few different languages by the time she was two. Emily’s teaching her French, and wants to also teach her Spanish when she’s a little older. </p><p>She asks questions constantly, she loves learning. Emily loves teaching her, she loves the way Hazel’s little eyes light up when Emily teaches her something new. She hopes Hazel never loses her inquisitive nature. She has no doubt that when the time comes, Hazel will be ready to take on the world.  </p><p>Today, she’s taking Hazel to work with her. It’s something she’s done relatively regularly since Hazel was eighteen months old. </p><p>It was around then that Hazel went through quite a clingy phase. She only wanted Emily, and Emily decided that was just fine with her. She was in her office more than she wasn’t, and there was a time a job like this would have killed her, but now she has Hazel and Keely and Andrew, so she likes the stability. The late nights and days spent out of town are now few and far between. </p><p>She’s set up a corner of her office just for Hazel. When she was much younger, she had a play pen, but now that she’s older she has her own little couch. She has a small book shelf and a tiny little desk so she can “work like Mommy.”</p><p>Hazel’s quite the fixture around the Hoover Building, she talks to the other agents like they're her old friends. She doesn’t quite understand what it is that Mommy does, but she knows enough to know that it’s important; that’s why she has her own office. </p><p>Once they get to the building, Emily swipes herself in, carrying her bag and Hazel’s bag on one  shoulder, and holding Hazel’s hand with her opposite hand. She makes juggling everything look effortless.</p><p>They walk down a long corridor, being greeted by fellow agents with a smile and wave. </p><p>In the elevator, they’re greeted by another agent. </p><p>“Director Prentiss,” The agent nods politely. </p><p>“Hi,” Emily smiles back awkwardly. Though she’s been doing this for a few years, it still feels strange to her some days. Sometimes newer agents gawk at her like she’s a celebrity. It’s unsettling, sometimes. Though she knows they’re just excited, it can be a little jarring at times. She never set out for this position, most who reach it plan for it from day one. She supposes maybe that's why she was such a vetted candidate--she just wants to help people. She doesn't care about pay grades or titles, and it's high time that attitude is reflected within the government. </p><p>Once they exit the elevator, they go into Emily’s office at the end of the hall. </p><p>Emily settles Hazel in her little area, then settles herself at her desk. </p><p>“Mommy?” Hazel says after a few minutes of quiet. </p><p>“Hmm?” She answers, looking up over her computer screen at her daughter. </p><p>“Why’d that lady call you Director Prentiss?” She asks, brows furrowed like they do when she’s thinking. </p><p>“That’s my name at work.” She answers simply. </p><p>“Why?” Hazel asks. </p><p>“Well, they can’t call me Mommy.” Emily says, making Hazel laugh out loud. Emily loves the sound of her soft little giggle. </p><p>“But your name is Emily.” Hazel says, still trying to understand. </p><p>“Correct. It’s kind of like how you call your teacher at school Miss Foster.” Emily explains, referring to Hazel’s preschool teacher. </p><p>“Oh.” Hazel says. “Are you the boss?” </p><p>“Kind of. Yes.” She replies. </p><p>“Oh. Cool.” Hazel says, seeming satisfied with the answer for now. </p><p>It’s quiet for a little while. Hazel is good at entertaining herself with books and drawing and toys. Emily gets a little work done; a few people come in and out of the office. </p><p>“Director Prentiss?” Hazel says. Emily can’t stop herself from bursting out in laughter as she moves her glasses up to rest on top of her head. </p><p>“Yes, baby?” She answers. </p><p>“I’m hungry.” Hazel tells her. </p><p>Emily glances at her watch. “Okay, we can take a little lunch break.” </p><p>Hazel thinks the cafeteria downstairs is the coolest place in the world, and though Emily prefers to eat in her office, or grab something elsewhere, she takes Hazel down and eats with her there. It’s pleasant, she makes small talk with a few other agents. </p><p>Once they’re finished, they go back to Emily’s office for the rest of the afternoon. </p><p>Emily settles Hazel again, lying her down on the little purple couch and putting a movie on for her in hopes she’ll take a nap while she finishes up some work. The sooner she’s done, the sooner they can leave. </p><p>“I’m cold, Director Prentiss.” Hazel says after a few minutes, it makes Emily laugh again. </p><p>“I think I like being called Mommy better.” Emily says as she digs a blanket out from one of the bottom drawers of her desk and walks over to Hazel and drapes it over her gently. </p><p>“I like Director Prentiss better.” Hazel says with a shrug as she burrows into the blanket, clearly fighting off sleep. </p><p>Emily brushes Hazel’s hair back softly. “You can take a nap, sweetie. You won’t miss anything important.” </p><p>“I’m not sleepy.” Hazel says firmly. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Emily replies, kissing her forehead as she stands up to go back over to her desk. “Just watch the movie then.” Emily says, knowing once it gets quiet again Hazel will be out. </p><p>But Hazel is every bit her mother’s daughter. She’s determined to stay awake, so she does. She doesn’t want to miss anything. </p><p>Within a few minutes, she’s sitting up. </p><p>Emily knows trying to force her will just result in a tantrum, so she lets her skip a nap today. She doesn’t really need one every day anymore, anyway.</p><p>They’ll just go to bed a little earlier tonight. </p><p>“Director Prentiss, I’m thirsty.” Hazel says. </p><p>She can’t help it, she smiles. She refills Hazel’s cup with water from the water cooler in the other corner of the room and hands it to her. </p><p>“Do you need anything else? I only have a few more things to do and then we can go home.” Emily informs her. </p><p>“No. I’m fine. Thank you, Director Prentiss.” </p><p>“I miss being called Mommy.” Emily tells her as she sits back at her desk and puts her glasses back on.</p><p>“I like Director Prentiss. Everybody calls their mommy Mommy. But not everyone can call them Director Prentiss.” Hazel says simply. </p><p>“Well, I can’t argue with that logic.” Emily says, getting back to work. </p><p>By the time Emily finishes, Hazel is practically asleep sitting up. Somehow, Emily packs up all their things, carries their bags, and picks up Hazel to carry her out. </p><p>She says goodbye to everyone she passes, and gets Hazel into her car seat. Before they even get out of the parking lot, Hazel is sound asleep. </p><p>It’s a bit late for a nap, but tomorrow is Saturday so they can all afford to sleep in a little. </p><p>When they get home, Emily puts Hazel in her bed, gently taking off her shoes and tucking her in. </p><p>She sits there for a moment, watching her daughter sleep. Sometimes she can’t believe that she and Andrew made her. She is so funny, so smart, and so well spoken. Emily feels so lucky to be her mother. </p><p>She feels someone watching her, so she turns around to find Andrew standing in the doorway, smiling softly at the sight. </p><p>Emily smiles brightly, getting up to meet him and kissing him softly. </p><p>They leave Hazel’s door cracked slightly, and move down the hall to their bedroom to talk. </p><p>“How was your day?” He asks. </p><p>“It was good. I think Hazel had fun.” Emily tells him. “I’m glad she still likes to come to work with me.” </p><p>“Are you kidding? It’s her favorite thing to do.” Andrew assures her. </p><p>“I hope she doesn’t grow out of it for awhile. I’ll admit, it makes my work days much better.” Emily smiles. </p><p>They change out of their work clothes and head down to the kitchen, where they start dinner. It’s one of their favorite things to do together. Separately, they're horrible in the kitchen; but together, they always manage to get a full meal on the table with minimal mistakes.</p><p>Tonight they’ll do something simple, tomorrow Keely flies in to spend some time with them, so they’ll do something a little more elaborate then. </p><p>Just as they’re finishing up, Hazel comes into the kitchen, still looking sleepy. </p><p>“Hi, Daddy.” She says softly. </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart.” He says, walking over to her and picking her up. </p><p>“Hi Director Prentiss.” Hazel says. </p><p>Andrew bursts out laughing, putting Hazel down on the ground. </p><p>“What did she call you?” </p><p>“Director Prentiss.” Emily says with a laugh. “She heard someone call me that at work today, and she hasn’t called me anything else since.” </p><p>“It’s funny.” Hazel shrugs. </p><p>“Well, everyone at work calls me Chief Mendoza.” Andrew says. </p><p>This makes Hazel laugh and laugh. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Emily asks, unable to stop herself from laughing. </p><p>“It’s just funny! Director Prentiss and Chief Mendoza.” Hazel repeats the titles, giggling the whole time. </p><p>“I think you should keep calling us Mommy and Daddy.” Andrew says. “We aren't your bosses, we're your parents.” </p><p>“You could pay me.” Hazel says seriously, raising her eyebrow and looking so much like her mother that it’s a little scary. </p><p>“Oh yeah? You think so?” Emily asks as she picks Hazel up and starts ticking her mercilessly. </p><p>“Okay! Okay!” Hazel says through her giggles. </p><p>“Okay what?” Emily asks. </p><p>“I’ll call you Mommy and Daddy again!” Hazel promises. </p><p>“Good.” Emily smiles as she puts the little girl down, running a hand over her hair. “Now, dinner is almost ready. After that, I was thinking since you took a late nap, maybe we could all go watch a movie before bed? How’s that sound?” Emily asks. </p><p>“Yeah! Can we make popcorn?” Hazel asks hopefully, her big doe eyes impossible to say no to. </p><p>“Of course we can. But only if you’re a good girl and eat dinner.” Emily says. </p><p>They sit together as a family for dinner, something they do as often as they can. Andrew is away more than Emily is, so nights they’re all home for dinner are special. </p><p>Especially Friday nights. </p><p>After dinner, Emily gives Hazel a bath and helps her put on pajamas. </p><p>Andrew makes a giant pallet on the floor using all the blankets and pillows he can find. Hazel brings no less than 6 stuffed animals to watch the movie with them. </p><p>They settle on Moana, one of Hazel’s favorites. </p><p>Before the movie is halfway over, Hazel falls asleep between her parents. </p><p>Emily gently strokes her hair. </p><p>“Do you think she gets lonely?” Emily asks. </p><p>“Hazel?” Andrew replies. </p><p>“No, the stuffed dog over there. Yes, Hazel.” Emily says. </p><p>“I don’t think so. She seems happy to me.” Andrew tells her. </p><p>“I just don’t want her to be lonely. I didn’t have siblings. I was lonely.” Emily says. </p><p>“She has Keely.” Andrew points out. </p><p>“I know, but she’s across the country most of the time. She’ll be in college before we know it. And I love that she comes to visit us as much as she does, and she’s crazy about Hazel. But it’s different.” Emily says. </p><p>“Do you want to have another?” Andrew asks. </p><p>“No. I don’t.” Emily says confidently. “I think she’s enough. I just don’t want her to have a lonely childhood.” </p><p>“She won’t. She’s got you, me, a bunch of aunts and uncles and cousins. She’s not lonely.” Andrew promises. </p><p>“You’re right. I just want her to have the childhood I didn’t.” Emily confesses. </p><p>“She already does.” Andrew whispers, leaning down to kiss Emily’s temple. “She has a Mommy that would do absolutely anything for her. That makes time for her, that listens to her. She has a pretty kickass Daddy, too...” </p><p>“You ruined it.” Emily says with a soft laugh. </p><p>“The point is, you don’t need to worry. Our little girl is perfectly happy and healthy.” Andrew assures her. </p><p>Emily smiles, knowing he’s right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yes I'm Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone in my curious cat wanted me to write: "It’s Emily’s first day back and the case is an abduction case.. babies, and she’s on her way to interview one of the families with JJ when she cries because she can’t stop thinking about Hazel."</p><p>So rather than stay in Colorado with Andrew as I've had her do in my other series, or take the director job as I had written in the previous chapter, here she will return to the BAU once Hazel is 8 months old. Mostly working remotely from the Quantico building, but this time it's all hands on deck and Emily has to travel with the team for this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of Emily’s first case back at work is more difficult than she expects it to be. </p><p>Although Emily had moved to Colorado prior to Hazel's birth, just after Hazel was born, another job opportunity for both her and Andrew had opened up back at Quantico. Keely had been wanting a change, anyway, not really finding her footing in Denver.  So, the family of four decided to move back to DC; not an easy feat with a teenager and four month old, but they had done it nonetheless. </p><p>It was nice to be back on the east coast. Emily had technically grown up all over the world; but she always considered DC home. It was the place they always went between her mother’s assignments. The one place they had a real home. Every time she moves away, she finds herself back here. </p><p>The team had missed her dearly. Since she left,  Rossi had retired. They welcomed a new agent and JJ had taken Emily’s place as unit chief. </p><p>When the new agent decides to pursue something else after a string of particularly bad cases, Emily receives an email from JJ, offering her a place on the team once again. She even offers Emily her position back as unit chief, but Emily declines. She doesn’t want the added pressure of leading the team right now. However, she is surprised how much she’s missed work the last several months. </p><p>With bedrest and the move, Emily really hasn’t worked much since she moved in with Andrew. She'd had plenty of perspective opportunities in Denver, all things she could definitely have seen herself doing, but the timing just never worked out. She'd come to find that she actually liked staying at home with a baby, something a younger Emily would have scoffed at. It had been nice to slow down, to learn how to do nothing. But she's ready to be back. </p><p>Around the same time JJ emails her, one of Andrew’s old colleagues offers him a higher up position at the DC office. </p><p>They take it as a sign. </p><p>Although Emily does come back, she comes back part time. She plans to travel when necessary, but most of the time she will work from DC, offering a fresh set of eyes and a new perspective when they need it. </p><p>She wants to be home as much as possible, especially while Hazel is so young. </p><p>Hazel is eight months old before Emily travels with the team. </p><p>She knows before she even gets the case file she’ll be going, just from JJ’s urgent text. Thats okay, she tells herself. This was inevitable, and she’s lucky to have been able to stay home with Hazel as long as she as. </p><p>That doesn’t make the morning any easier. The text from JJ comes well before the sun will rise. </p><p>Andrew wakes with her, and listens patiently as Emily relays Hazel’s schedule to him even though he already knows it. He promises her everything will be fine, and kisses her goodbye as she sleepily stumbles out the door with her go bag in hand. </p><p>As she gets into the car, she laughs quietly to herself. She’s been so sure more than once that her time at the BAU had come to a close—but much like the DC area, the BAU was home. No other job ever made her feel so fulfilled, so complete. She knows a huge portion of that is because of the team. They’re more than friends, they’re family. They’re bonded by the things they’ve seen, the things they’ve experienced. </p><p>The drive to the BAU is quick and quiet. Morning traffic hasn’t picked up yet, and she gets to the BAU just as the sun is rising. </p><p>She is met with sleepy smiles and coffee from Tara. </p><p>“Thanks,” She smiles as she takes a seat at the round table. </p><p>“Good to have you with us.” Tara smiles. </p><p>“Penelope sends her love,” Luke tells her as he sits down next to her, the last of them to arrive that morning. “She says she wishes she could be here to see your big, beautiful brain at work.” He pauses. "That's a direct quote from her, by the way. I'm not calling your head big."  </p><p>Emily laughs, she's missed the team more than she realized. </p><p>“Oh, I miss Penelope.” She says with a sigh. She knows Garcia is doing well, and she's so happy that she's found something else she loves almost as much as she had the BAU. </p><p>The team is different without her. It was hard for them to get their groove back after she left. She visits often, and she’s always around. She and Luke have gotten pretty serious. They think it’s just a matter of time before he pops the question. </p><p>Once the case is presented, Emily has a hard time focusing. </p><p>Babies are being dropped off at random homes— local authorities are having a difficult time finding out where they’re coming from. </p><p>She misses most of the case details. She’s too focused on keeping her calm, making sure she isn't coming off as anxious as she feels. </p><p>When the team gets up to head to the jet, Emily stays behind for a moment. </p><p>“Hey,” JJ says, taking the seat next to her. “You can sit this one out. I’m sorry. I should have given you a heads up.” </p><p>Emily takes a breath and shakes her head. “No, no. This one’s all hands on deck. I know that. I can’t sit out just because I have a baby at home. You’ve got kids, too.” Emily tries to compartmentalize, a task that was once so easy for her. </p><p>“You have a baby, Em. It’s okay if this is too much too quick.” JJ assures her. </p><p>Emily takes a moment, almost considers taking her up on it. But then she thinks about sweet Hazel; how she’s probably just waking up now and babbling in her crib to herself like she does every morning. How she loves bananas but hates peas, how she thinks Andrew’s laugh is the funniest thing in the entire world; how Emily would do anything to keep her safe. She has to go, she has to work. For Hazel, and for all those other babies.</p><p>She shakes her head and blows out a breath. “I’m coming. I’m good. If I change my mind, I’ll let you know.” Emily promises. </p><p>JJ takes Emily’s hand in hers and squeezes  it softly. “Okay.” She smiles. </p><p>And just like that, they’re off to solve the case. </p><p>It’s pretty close, only two hours by jet. </p><p>For a majority of the case, JJ pairs herself with Emily. She wants to stay close in case Emily needs to talk, or step away. She knows she won’t let the rest of the team see her vulnerable like that, so she takes it upon herself to stay close to her. </p><p>They’re on their way to interview one of the families when Emily starts to cry. </p><p>“I can do this alone.” JJ says honestly. </p><p>Emily stubbornly wipes the tears away. “I can do this.” </p><p>JJ parks the SUV outside the family home, where the couple who lives there found a newborn outside just hours prior. </p><p>She reaches out and rubs Emily’s shoulder comfortingly. </p><p>“You don’t have anything to prove to anyone, you know.” JJ says. “It’s a hard case for us all.” </p><p>Emily sighs, squeezing her eyes shut and leaning back against the head rest. “I know. It’s just never been this hard before.” </p><p>“It’s not a bad thing,” JJ says, continuing to rub Emily’s shoulder. </p><p>Emily opens her eyes and glances over at JJ; her friend, her sister. </p><p> “I know we tell ourselves having kids won’t change us, it won’t change how we do our job. But it does. That isn’t inherently a bad thing. If anything, I feel like after the boys I am much better. It’s harder, sure. I can’t not think about them even when cases have nothing to do with children. But I also think I am more empathetic, more perceptive, more alert. Just because you can’t tuck all the bad things in a box and shove them away anymore doesn’t make you a bad agent.” JJ tells her. </p><p>“I just…what if I can’t do this job anymore?” Emily asks. “I’ve never felt like this before. I just want to go home, I feel like if I don’t lay eyes on her soon I’m going to snap. And we just started.” </p><p>“Then you’ll go on to do amazing things somewhere else.” JJ says. “And we’ll all still get together like we do, and nothing will be different, except you’ll probably get a big, fancy office out of it.” JJ smiles. "Probably get to boss a lot of people around, too. She adds. </p><p>Emily bites her lip. “I want to go in with you. Let me do this.” Emily says. </p><p>“Are you sure?” JJ asks. </p><p>Emily nods. “Yes.” </p><p>They go in to speak to the homeowners, and it’s like Emily never left the job. She surprises herself with how easily she’s able to talk to these people, despite her anxiety just moments earlier. She’s able to coax information out of them that locals hadn’t been able to which provides them with a vital clue to catching this unsub. </p><p>It doesn’t take the team very long after that  to figure out that the babies are being taken from a hospital in a different jurisdiction by a disgruntled employee who thinks he is giving them a better life. It’s pretty open and shut, and by Saturday all the found babies are returned safely to the arms of their parents. </p><p>As soon as they’re back at Quantico, JJ sends Emily home. </p><p>Emily doesn’t need to be told twice. She gets home rather quickly and is glad that Andrew hasn’t put the baby down for her nap yet. <br/>Hazel babbles happily when Emily comes in the door, instantly reaching for her mother. </p><p>Emily scoops her up and holds her close. “Hi, baby. Hi.” She smiles. “Did you have a nice week with daddy? Huh?” Hazel’s response is a jumble of sounds. “Oh, wow. That sounds like fun. I missed you so much.” Emily says. </p><p>It gets easier as the months go by, to be able to go on cases. It takes more time than usual once she’s home to shake them off, but she manages. </p><p>Coming home to her giggly, smily baby makes it all worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>